


Dream Demon

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Demon [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: After her meatsuit is destroyed, Rosemary elects to visit her Bunny in her dreams more often.





	1. Chapter 1

Allie loves her demon.

And as far as she knows, her demon loves her too.  
She knows Rosemary wouldn't admit that to anybody, though.

 

Allie knows, though, because In her dreams, her demon sometimes visits to tell her just how much she does love her.

 

One night, Allie swears she can feel the demon press her lips onto her own.

She swears she can taste the usual chocolate on her demon's lips, and she swears she can feel the slight nip of her demon's sharpened teeth.

 

And she kisses back in that dream.

She kisses back, clinging to Rosemary's jacket.

 

Allie always remembers the dreams her demon visits in vividly, and she cherishes every single one.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after what Su Yung did to her demon, she still makes time to visit Allie in her dreams.

 

She can't help but notice the slightly charred appearance of her demon's skin,

But she doesn't bring it up when her demon visits her.  
It hurts too much to talk about.

 

In this recent dream, Rosemary had kissed her again. It was meant to reassure her.

In all honesty, the only thing Allie could think about was the roughness of her demon's charred skin against her face.

She also thought about how suddenly hollow she felt when the demon had gone again, and she had woken up in her cold bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie's been trying to repress any and all thoughts about the demon.

She's not Rosemary's bunny.

That bunny died ages ago.

But she won't get out of her head.

Or out of her dreams.

 

"Return to the shadow."

 

Every.

Single.

Night.

"..Return where you rightfully belong, Bunny."

She can't bring herself to make eye contact with the demon in her dreams anymore, either.

But she can always feel that something is off in these dreams, and she thinks the demon knows too.

 

"Bunny, we need you."

Allie isn't sure she heard the demon correctly.  
She definitely didn't say that..

The demon doesn't care about her, and it doesn't need her! It's a manipulative, awful..

"Bunny, please.."

 

Just ignore it.

You'll wake up eventually, Allie.

And she'll give up eventually.

..right?


	4. Basement I

"Bunny, we-"

"I told you already, she's dead! The Bunny's dead!"

In this dream, Rosemary shoves Allie to the ground.

It hurts, just the tiniest bit, for the demon to use such force on her.

 

"Why are you still trying anyway, Demon?"

"Because you, Bunny, belong to the Shadow. And we will return you to the Shadow."

The restraints appear.

Inky black restraints, forged by the Shadow.

They curl around the wrists of the soulless husk of Allie.

"The Bunny's fucking dead, Demon."

"No. She's you."

"You aren't making any-"

"She's you. You're the Bunny. Our bunny. You're just.. missing pieces."

The demon has a little bit of sadness to her tone that Dark Allie can sense.

She misses the bunny, doesn't she..

"You look so pathetic, Demon."

"As do you.." The demon trailed off.

"..We'll come back to your dreams, Bunny.."

"I'm not the B-"

 

Her eyes shoot open.

She's bound at the arms and legs still.

The demon isn't anywhere to be seen, so she relaxes. Just a little.

As she's sat at the middle of the basement.


End file.
